StrugglesOfMC
by Kalcony
Summary: I just spawned. In a desert. Next to a cactus. The cactus took half a half and I jumped in fear. This humor will be all over future chapters!
1. Chapter 1 The Spawning

**Welcome, to the first chapter of Struggles of MC, atleast the improved version. I updated it because the old one sucked! I think the title fits the idea of this FanFic! It will switch between the player's perspective and the Gamer's.**  
**Disclaimer:Struggles of MC is kalcony's idea, he does not own Minecraft in anyway, if I did I would be adding ponies by now.**

* * *

I just spawned.  
In a desert.  
*Next to a cactus.  
The cactus took half a heart away as I jumped away in fear. Should this even be possible? I think to myself . I scan the landscape seeing a village not very far away, a giant hill to my left, and more desert to my right. I jog my way over to the village, but didn't see a hole filled with water, right in front of me. So I fell into the water. *I look around seeing that, the water was deep enough that everything nearby was stone, stone, and more stone.  
I  
had  
to  
punch  
stone, for 2 minecraft days before I left the hole. My hand was broken beyond measure, or should be at least. I slowly pull myself up and over the rest of the pit, crawling at first then standing up slowly. My muscles hurt A LOT and it felt like I was being stabbed by rocks. Then I noticed a rock ledged into my skin, I pull it out feeling instant pleasure. I continued my jog to the village my feet sore and slipping off the wet sand - it had rained yesterday. I finally reached the village, it was made of small amounts of cobble and sandstone. It wasn't bad. A well at the center, 2 libraries, a blacksmith, a couple of houses, 2 farms, a church...It was good for a desert village. More than what I had hoped for.

*"Hey! Hello? HELLO?!" 2 days without company, you see a full village of people, and they don't talk. At all. Your heart breaks within seconds. It fully impacts me that I'm really alone...then I see it. In the bottom left hand corner it says: PonyLuv has joined the game.

I look at the spawn seeing PonyLuv with a MyLittlePony skin.* I don't know which one (Apple Jack) PonLuv gets scared by the cactus as I did, and runs in my direction, he jumps over the water hole. The one I was stuck in, and greets me. "Hey! I'm PonyLuv!" The stranger says shaking my hand.  
*"I'm Noobington. Nice to meet you PonyLuv." I say shaking the hand back."May I ask, are you a dude or a chick?"I ask shakily. PonyLuv just laughs. "I'm a dude. A brony if you will." He then runs into the blacksmith's shop and sorts through the chest, coming out with a full set of iron armor and 5 diamonds. He gives me a look that said ' You're Such a Loser'.

*"Like my new gear?" He asks grinning. I stare dumfounded. He then pulls out a diamond sword -he must've just crafted it- and slices my head off before I could react.  
GAME OVER

PonyLuv laughs.  
_PonyLuv has Left The Game._

*He was a greifer. Shoulda known... I notice the sun was sinking very quickly and I run from the spawn jumping over the water hole, I land on the ground and continue to sprint, I then slipped onto the sand, I pull myself up but with the wet sand all around my hands kept slipping. It took me a minute to get up. By then the creepers and Skeletons and Zombies had spawned.

They all look at me. Staring. I turn to the vilage. A spider leaps off the ground and attacks me. He has behind me the whole time! I punch the spider in the face as it loses an eye or two. The spider leaps away from me, having done it's job. The mobs were near enough where I had no chance to escape. I look to my left, right, behind, and infront.

*All directions slowly being filled with mobs. The arrows start whizzing by as I barely dodge them. I roll forward to a spider punching it's face and throwing it by it's legs to a zombie that had gotten to close. A creepers is behind the spider and starts to explode, *I clump some sand into my hand throwing it into the creeper's face - blinding it- as the creeper shrinks I kick it away, and finally the way is cleared to the village. I sprint over there jumping over zombies and spiders that were in my way.  
I reach the village's path and run down the gravel path to the church. I fling open the door, closing it behind me. I see a priest looking at me questioningly. "Uh...you got a sword and a bow with arrows...?" I ask embarrassed, knowing he wouldn't answer me. But he walks over to the alter thingy pushed it to the side revealing a chest. He pulls out a beaten up iron sword, a bow- it had been modified, obviously someone cared about it- and a *quiver with gold tipped arrows. I thank the priest and climb to the top level of the church.

As I reached the top, I see that the street lights barely illuminated the whole town. The villagers were all being terrorized by the zombies and skeletons. *I pull out the bow shooting an arrow into a zombie's knee, as all the mobs all stare at me. I continue to shoot killing every last one as the *sun rises from the mountains.  
I clamber my way down to the priest who was hands me a book titled "The Hero"

* * *

***I'm not sure if the world generators can do that but who cares!**  
***I think all MCers should feel lonely very quickly :(**  
***I would totally know wich skin in IRL...BRONYS UNITE!**  
***Noobington was a creation of mine when I was like...well I created a few days ago.**  
***I HATE GREIFERS! Noobington will get his revenge, reviews on how are a pleasure!**  
*** Just to lettya know, even though there IS a re-spawn system, Noobington will always try to survive. Why wouldn't he?**  
***I'm not sure if the 'sand in a creeper's face' tactic would realy work, but I guess it's now just part of my MCLogic..**  
***I just couldn't resist an arrow to the knee joke.. ;.;**

***I can't rember wich direction the sun rises, east or west...but does it realy matter in MC?**  
**If you have any Idea please put them in the reviews! I WILL do them, maybe not that second, but surely.**  
**Hey Peoples! Like it? Then Review, Favorite, Follow, all of these will help me to update! Sorry about the not updating of Darkemon, writers block...same thing with Body of The Guard...SORRY!**

**Anyways, here is the humorous MC FanFic I was talking about a lot. Also, I got a new KEAYBOARD! So There may be wrong spellings and (also is said quite a lot) The chapters will be nearish in chronological order so no suggestions with the nether and stuff yet... and the A\N will involve my own MCLogic of MC. Like the new edited version? Thank pastrinator64, he helped me realized that it sucked before... Thanks pastrinator64!*hands a batch of virtual cookies* R&R guys! Reviewing will make updates quicker, better, and...it makes me cry with tears of joy ;.;**

**Here is some Questions if you can't think of anything to review with.**  
**Did I make the action scene work?**  
**What is the 'The Hero' book for?**  
**Why did I leave a random sentence here?**


	2. Chapter 2 The Hero

**Hey. kalcony here with the next chapter! I is extremely short..but I'll be working on a one-shot soon, so before I do that I figured I'd do this first! Ok priest dude! Do the disclaimer!**

**Priest: Kalcony does not own ANY of minecraft, just the horrible storyline.**

**Don't insult me!**

* * *

I look at the priest questionly, as the priest nods his head at the book, titled 'The Hero'. The cover had some wear and tear. But otherwise it was good. Warily I open the book. The pagers are old and yellow. The text appears to have been quickly scribbled. 'To the man/woman reading this, the priest thinks you could be the next hero. A job that will be explained in the future. For now I will be reffered to as 'Steve the 1st'. Welcome to the village.'  
The page ended with a drawing of the nearby landscape, including the village and the certain spoys mobs spawned at - even in the day. There were a few surrounding mouantins with snow capped tips. A couple of sand hills, it even labeled the pit I had fallen in at the start of my adventure.I'm feeling the map, as I notice a bump in the book. I quickly probe the book, flipping through the pages. I catch glimpse of of zombies and creepers drawn on the pages. I turn to the last page. In large text at the top it said 'To talk to the villagers'. Under the text is a locked with an emerald embedd in the center.  
I look at the priest, who smiles with glee. I slide on the necklace. I hear...voices...outside of the church. "Young man! Come back with my ring!" A mother says outside. 'Welcome hero, to the village.' The priest says grinning. I'm confuzzled...what just happened?  
I stare at the priest, listening to the voices outside. The priest ansewers my confusion by saying 'That emerald necklace allows people to understand our village's silent language. I will be attending to the wounded, Feel free to keep the bow and the sword." The priest says as he walks to the door, opening it and ckosing it behind him.  
I stand there for a few moments. But then I retrn to the book flipping to page 2. This page appears to have been heavily erasedn and re- written many times.  
The text says 'The hero (the man or woman) the priest find worthy to protect the village from the big fat losers known as mobs.' This sentence makes me laugh a bit. 'This village has been protected by the following:  
Steve the 1st  
Steve the 2nd  
Steve the 3rd  
*kalcony  
Steve the 4th'  
The page ends. All the names were men...so I would be the first woman?

* * *

***Yes, I'm there on purpose. I'm planning on it being an actually part of the story.**

**Hey guys! This was soo much longer when I had written it...but it shrunk...Did the woman thing suprise you? I hope it did. Do you like the humor or the story better? R&r!**


End file.
